


i hate the fall

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Friendship, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Roger won't leave the house. Mark gets worried.





	i hate the fall

_October, 1989_

Roger stared down at the street from behind the window, watching the last remaining leaves fall off the trees and observing the crowds of people walking across the street and on the sidewalks.

Mark flung part of his scarf over his shoulder and shrugged on his jacket. "Hey, I'm going to the café, wanna come with?" Mark asked.

He asked Roger every time he went out. Every time, the answer is the same. "No, sorry."

Mark frowned. "You haven't eaten in days. You can't just spend the rest of your life sitting up here, alone."

"After what happened with April, that's all I want to do." Roger said. "Can't believe we both wound up positive for HIV. I might've shot up with a bad needle and gave it to her and didn't even know."

"Don't talk like that." Mark said, approaching Roger. "Look, you didn't know this would happen. Nobody expects it. I'm sure none of this is your fault."

Roger gave a small smile, which Mark gladly returned.

"I'll bring you back something from the café, if you want." Mark offered.

Roger paused. "French fries?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
